The Vow
by Diao Lover
Summary: Or should she say former leader, it was too late for him to live and escape. Overcome with rage and the thought of vengeance he attacked her family.And yet she still choose to stand by him, even in his time of need. The sad tale of their relationship would be remembered throughout time and history, deep down she hoped it was all just a dream or maybe an illusion. Give it a chance!


**tHere is another SSX story, this one is similar to Blaze of Glory but different at the same time as it's more of a SSX x Liu Bei love story but with a sad ending. SSX is using 2 of her appearances, in the flashbacks she uses her DW4 outfit and appearance while when it's not a flashback she uses her DW2 outfit and appearance. Anyway I'll respond to the reviews from the last SSX story. Hope you like this one just as much!**

**Flashback is in _italics _so you know when it starts and ends.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks! Glad that you thought it was really tragic!**

**Kayladw7: Hehe thanks, yeah it should of.**

* * *

All she could do was stare, the once beautiful place that was Yi Ling was now a burnt out wreck. It had only been an hour after the battle and yet the Shu army had all escaped... All but one.

That one was the beautiful woman's husband, the leader of the Shu army. Or should she say former leader, it was too late for him to live and escape. Overcome with rage and the though of vengeance he attacked her family.

And yet she still choose to stand by him, even in his time of need. The sad tale of their relationship would be remembered throughout time and history, deep down she hoped it was all just a dream or maybe an illusion.

But she knew better then that. Fiery red hair to match her temper, she was Sun Shang Xiang. Daughter of the Tiger of Jiang Dong and as a result of her skill with the bow and the fact she always had one with her, she was known as The Bow Princess. She looked down and she crouched down so she was closer to her husband's face.

"Lord Liu Bei... Why? Tell me why it had to end this way..." Sun Shang Xiang asked her husband Liu Bei, desperately trying to keep the tears from flowing out of her eye. "Shang Xiang..." Spoke Liu Bei weakly and softly as he stoked her cheek with his hand.

"Shang Xiang... You must go back to Wu..." Liu Bei commanded weakly as Shang Xiang shock her head and let the tears fall from her face. "No... No..." She cried desperately as she lied down, with her head on her husband's chest. "Live! Goddammit live!" The woman shouted, refusing to believe her husband was going to die.

But she soon realized that nothing could save him as she looked at him with her tearful eyes and their eyes meet as the leaned in and shared one final kiss as Liu Bei slowly faded away to his fate.

Opening her eyes, the woman's tearful face slowly placed Liu Bei's head on the ground as she closed his eyes, he deserved more then to die at a place like this. A burning wreck, as much as she thought about it. His death place was ind of symbolic he had become a burning wreck after his 2 sworn brother's death.

The woman tossed her chakrams aside and attached her bow to her waist, as she slowly stood up. Ready to fulfil Liu Bei's dying wish when she remembered something. Something that she now intended to fulfil.

* * *

_Shang Xiang sat on a chair waiting for her husband to come back, she knew he was a little scared of her lady guards and she found that funny. Especially when Zhuge Liang made a comment that he now has 3 threats._

_She sighed throwing her head back as she suddenly felt a presence in the room, one she knew that did not belong to any of her handmaids. When something touched her shoulder she jumped up and had her chakram resting on his throat ready to kill whoever it was._

_"Liu Bei?" Shang Xiang asked innocently as she removed her charkram from his throat. "Yeah... I snuck in just to see you! Plus your lady guards always freak me out." Lui Bei answered._

_Giggling Shang Xiang placed a hand on her husband's chest. "Snuck in? You make it sound like I'm in jail!" Teased Shang Xiang as her husband blushed as she continued to make fun of him._

_The mood suddenly changed when Liu Bei quickly grabbed Sun Shang's arm and looked into her eyes. "Shang Xiang, if I die, will you die with me?" Liu Bei asked as Shang Xiang remained silent for a time._

_"We die at the same place during the same day. That will be our sacred vow." Shang Xiang finally said as Liu Bei smiled and later said, "That's our vow. Do you promise to keep this vow?"_

_"I promise." Promised Shang Xiang as she and Liu Bei begun to make out and soon it became a night of pleasure for the both of them, as they quickly discarded their clothes and became one for the night._

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang allowed tears to fall out of her eyes as she walked slowly towards the river. "I promised. And the Bow Princess never breaks her promise." Said Shang Xiang to herself softly.

"Sister? What are you doing?" The voice of her brother Sun Quan asked as he ran in to try and stop her. "Stay back brother!" Shang Xiang growled as she turned around and drew an arrow and pointed her bow at Sun Quan.

It was a perfect position. If Sun Quan tried to stop her from her fate then she would kill him in his attempt, it was perfect really. One slip of her finger and bam Sun Quan is dead.

When he backed away, she smiled satisfied as she re attached the bow to her waist and walked into the river. She shivered at the coldness of it and she dived, swimming deeper and deeper.

With her eyes open the world around her became darker as she swam deeper into the river. Her breath was running out and she started to panic, as she kicked furiously to try to swim up and to safety.

But only her hand ever made it out of the water as she begged for help before her breath finally ran out and as she slinked back into the water. In her final moments a smile made it's way to her face. In her last moment alive she realized she had fulfilled the vow.


End file.
